When You Believe (version 8)
Later as dawn approached, Sonic and Shadow, having comforted each other, sadly walked back to the Hebrew village still having tears in their eyes. They returned to Sonic's sibling's home, where Amy, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze were waiting for him and Shadow. When they saw their sadness, they came over to him and hugged them to comfort them. They looked over and saw Sonia coming over to them with a sad smile. Sonic and Shadow tried to smile back, but they were too sad and ashamed for causing so much pain. Sonia knew her brother was upset and realized how much pain he and Shadow caused to Egypt, although she was happy she and her people were now free. She smiled sadly as she held her hand out on her brother's shoulder and sang. Sonia: Many nights we've prayed With no proof anyone could hear In our hearts a hopeful song We barely understood As Silver took his turn to sing, Sally Acorn and Monkey Khan looked out their window while Lupe Wolf and her children came out of their home and looked at the destruction of Egypt. As we get a glimpse of Egypt, we see one of the statues of Eggman shattered, and the working areas for the Hebrews were abandoned, with pick-axes scattered on the ground. Silver: Now we are not afraid Although we know there's much to fear We were moving mountains Long before we knew we could As the sun started to rise, the Hebrews came out of their homes and gathered around Sonia, Silver, and Blaze, and Manic came out of his home, wearing a loose white long-sleeved tunic under his vest and red sandals and got on small ruck sack with a smile on his face. As the Hebrews gathered in the streets, Sonia came over to her nephew, Anthony, and ruffled his quills, and the 2-year-old male blue hedgehog giggled in delight as Blaze sang next. Blaze: There can be miracles When you believe Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill Who knows what miracles You can achieve When you believe, somehow you will You will when you believe She, Sonia, and Silver came over to Sonic and Manic, and they looked at the Hebrews, smiling at them, grateful that they finally have their freedom thanks to them and God. Amy and Rouge watched as the Hebrews gathered around Sonic and Shadow, and Amy started to sing along as pigeons in the streets flew over the statue of Anubis. Amy: In this time of fear When prayers so often proved in vain Now, it was Rouge's turn to sing. Rouge: Hope seemed like the summer birds Too swiftly flown away She and Amy began to walk over to the group as Blaze and Sonia walked by their sides and put their hands on their shoulders with smiles, and Silver, Blaze, Rouge, and the sisters-in-law started singing together until Amy and Rouge came up to Sonic and Shadow, and they held each other's hands with smiles. Amy: Yet now I'm standing here Sonia: Now I'm standing here Rouge: With heart so full, I can't explain Silver and Blaze: Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say As the morning began to crack, the Hebrews began to leave Egypt. They walked through the streets with happy smiles and passed the destroyed pillars from the temples with Egyptian carvings on them, and the water lifted. At one of the working areas near the temples, Coconuts, one of the guards, watched them leave and instead of stopping them, he took off his turban and stood there in defeat, knowing there was nothing he and the other guards can do to stop the Hebrews now. The Hebrews were passing two of the guards, Scratch and Grounder, but they threw their spears and shields down in defeat, having enough of trying to keep the Hebrews in line and after all the things that happened over the past few days in Egypt, they decided to leave all of that behind them, and they started a new life as they joined the Hebrews on their journey out of Egypt. The Hebrews passed by a statue of Scourge's head, and some of them climbed over it. Amy: There can be miracles When you believe Rouge: Though hope is frail It's hard to kill Sonia: Who knows what miracles You can achieve Silver: When you believe Blaze: Somehow you will All: You will when you believe Hebrew Girl: Ashira l'adonai, ki gaoh ga-ah Ashira l'adonai, ki gaoh ga-ah The Hebrews arrived at the front gate out of Egypt and walked through it. As they made their way out of the gate, a roboticized humanoid female dog named Lady Windermere leaned against the wall with a relieved smile at her new freedom, and Amanda, one of Sonic's daughters, came over to her and took her hand. They walked out of the gates with the other Hebrews. Hebrew Children: Mi chamocha baelim adonai Mi kamocha nedar ba kodesh Nachita v'chas-da cha Am zu ga-alta Nachita v'chas-da cha Am zu ga-alta Ashira Ashira Ashira As they walked all across the desert, Ludwig Von Koopa and Poochy climbed over the hills and ran over to them as they followed the people. In the crowd, all the children were happily playing with each other and danced about in glee. Hebrew Children: Ashira l'adonai, ki gaoh ga-ah Ashira l'adonai, ki gaoh ga-ah One of the Hebrews laughed as he herded his small flock of goats, and Sonic played with his other children, Samuel and Ashley. Samuel jumped on one of the ends of his staff, Ashley laughed as he hung onto it, she tried to reach the other end, and Sonic knelt down and let her on. The two hedgehog children giggled as he carried them with him. Hebrew Children: Mi chamocha baelim adonai Mi kamocha nedar ba kodesh Nachita v'chas-da cha Am zu ga-alta Nachita v'chas-da cha Am zu ga-alta Stephen, Sonic's other son, rode on his mule through the crowd and laughed with delight. Sophia, Sonic's other daughter, was chasing some geese. Manic was walking with his camel, and the camel leaned towards him and ate some of his quills, and Manic frowned in disgust at it. Samantha, Sonic's other daughter, was riding on Tails' shoulders while carrying her doll. Hebrew Children: Ashira Ashira Ashira Everyone danced together while some of the other Hebrews played their instruments. Charmy was bouncing Manik and nuzzling him. Sonic and Shadow watched how their people were enjoying their new found freedom, and Sonic held his staff up in happiness as the entire Hebrew population sang altogether. Hebrews: There can be miracles When you believe Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill Who knows what miracles You can achieve When you believe, somehow you will As the days passed, the Hebrews were still walking, but they all kept their spirits up. Dulcy the Dragon walked with her cows as the Hebrews passed through the mountains. By nightfall, the Hebrews continued while most of them held makeshift torches out of sticks tied together in their hands to help light their way. In the crowd, Manic came over to Sonic and Shadow, put his hand on Sonic's shoulder and smiled at his little brother and Shadow, showing that they had finally accepted him despite their past as two of the royals. Sonic put his hand on Manic's, and he and Shadow smiled back at him. Hebrews: Now you will You will when you believe The Hebrews continued their journey through the mountains until daybreak, and as they left the mountains, Sonic, Shadow, and Sonic's family walked together, and Amy, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Sonia finished the last verse together. All: You will when you Believe The Hebrews all looked ahead and saw the shores of the Red Sea up ahead as the sun started rising in the horizon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies Category:The Prince of Egypt Songs